disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Still Here
"I'm Still Here (Jim's Theme)" is a song written and performed by The Goo Goo Dolls frontman, John Rzeznik, for Disney's animated film, Treasure Planet. The song was released by Rzeznik as a single away from The Goo Goo Dolls. It was a moderately successful pop hit. John Rzeznik was picked to write the song for the movie because it was believed he could relate well with Treasure Planet's main character, Jim, and his "rebel-with-a-cause angst". Referring to Jim, Rzeznik said, "It was easy to relate to Jim, you know? I felt a lot like that when I was his age." "I'm Still Here" is one of two songs on the Treasure Planet soundtrack performed by Rzeznik; the other being "Always Know Where You Are". The song was sung by Rzeznik during the film, but performed by BBMak on the soundtrack. Lyrics I am a question to the world Not an answer to be heard Or a moment that's held in your arms And what do you think you'd ever say I won't listen anyway You don't know me And I'll never be what you want me to be And what do you think you'd understand I'm a boy - No, I'm a man You can't take me and throw me away And how can you learn what's never shown Yeah, you stand here on your own They don't know me 'Cause I'm not here And I want a moment to be real Want to touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on and feel I belong And how can the world want me to change They're the ones that stay the same They don't know me 'Cause I'm not here And you see the things they never see All you wanted I could be Now you know me And I'm not afraid And I want to tell you who I am Can you help me be a man They can't break me As long as I know who I am And I want a moment to be real Wanna touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on, and feel I belong And how can the world want me to change They're the ones that stay the same They can't see me But I'm still here They can't tell me who to be 'Cause I'm not what they see Yeah, the world is still sleepin' While I keep on dreaming for me And their words are just whispers and lies That I'll never believe And I want a moment to be real Want to touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on, and feel I belong And how can you say I'll never change They're the ones that stay the same I'm the one now 'Cause I'm still here I'm the one 'Cause I'm still here I'm still here I'm still here I'm still here Music video A music video was created that featured a young man in front of changing scenery all the while Rzeznik is appearing alongside him. The young man and Rzeznik are seen running throughout the video towards Treasure Planet and away from the young man's arguing parents; Scroop, one of the villians from the movie, in silhouette; and the destruction of the planet. The end of the video depicts Rzeznik walking down a road. Charts ar:أنا موجود es:I'm Still Here pt-br:I'm Still Here Category:Songs Category:Treasure Planet Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Featured songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos